


Number 31

by gabbehh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbehh/pseuds/gabbehh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't really want to go and record Scott's basketball game but when he catches on film a player of the opposite team, he doesn't think twice about questioning Lydia ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 31

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sergeantstilinski (Nazgod)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazgod/gifts).



> This was written because my friend, Nazgod, requested that I write a sterek fic about the twerk and flip that Tyler Hoechlin did at the Hollywood Knights game.  
> So if you haven't seen it, here's a link to the [ video ](http://nazgod.tumblr.com/post/79715986357)

Stiles knew that he should be supportive of Scott, and subsequently Isaac, during their ‘Biggest Match of the Season!’ against the Hollywood Knights. But did he have to be put on camera duty? Couldn’t Allison have the role, she did have the steadier hands as a result of her archery prowess. Trouble is that Stiles couldn’t complain about being roped into the job as he had clear instructions from Lydia not to stop recording, or include documentary style commentary. Which is rude because his commentary in a David Attenborough voice is a gift from the heavens above.

The Beacon Hills Wolves were holding up in the pretty well in the first quarter but they’ve been a wreck since the second quarter began thanks to a certain player of the Hollywood Knights, number 31. An attractive stubbled Adonis that has incredibly fast reflexes. Inhumanely fast if you asked Stiles. He just kept intercepting any of Scott’s throws which made the Beacon Hills Wolves begin to fall behind which is not a good sign.

The buzzer rang to end the second quarter and start the break for half time.

“Allison and I are going to go see Scott, so you may stop recording. For now.” Lydia said as she met up with Allison who was waiting at the end of the bleachers. Stiles was about to turn off the camera when something caught his eye. Number 31.

“How is he so hot?” Stiles commented under his breath and he kept the camera locked on him. Just as he was considering to stop filming a player from the other team, Number 31 began to twerk.

“Oh!” Stiles inhaled sharply as he zoomed in. Too soon, he stopped twerking to do a little dance followed by a backwards flip. Stiles quickly shut the camera and power walked down the bleachers to where he stood. He needed to talk to Number 31 no matter what.

An attractive brown haired woman stalked to Number 31 with a frown on her face. She grabbed the player’s arm and pulled him away from anyone’s earshot to berate him. Stiles slowed his pace down and realised what he was about to do. Go up to a complete stranger and make a fool out of himself saying what? ‘Your butt looked great when you twerked?’ ‘I’d like to do acrobatics with you somewhere private?’ While Stiles was having an internal crisis about his potential actions, both the woman and Number 31 turned to look at him. Stiles slowly walked over to where the attractive duo stood.

“Um hello. I uh… wanted to… say hello?” Number 31 raised an eyebrow and gave Stiles an unimpressed look. The woman slapped the player on the shoulder and smiled at Stiles.

“Sorry about my brother. Hi I’m Laura and this is Derek. Were you coming over for something in particular?” Laura asked.

"I'm Stiles and I was over there in the bleachers filming the game and then I was about to turn off the camera when I saw you twerk and for some reason I thought it would be a good idea to come over here to say god knows what and I’m kind of regretting opening my mouth." He scratched the back of his neck as a blush broke out over his face.

Laura nudged Derek with her hip and tilted her head with a smug grin on her face. Derek sighed at his sister’s antics before replying, “Thank you?”

“You’re welcome? Listen I’m going to go to my friends because I think I have outdone my embarrassment quota for the day.” Stiles said as he backed up towards where hoped Scott or Lydia and Allison might be.

“Wait!” A hand grasped his arm as he turned away to make a tactical escape from the siblings. Derek pulled Stiles closer to him and looked at Stiles with the pale green… no hazel eyes which were the most perfect eyes he had ever seen. Lydia’s eyes couldn’t top these.

“Would you… Could I have your number?” Derek asked with the tops of his ears going pink. Stiles stared and marvelled at how someone could look hot and adorable at the same time. With a slump, Derek let go of Stiles’ arm and muttered under his breath, “Sorry, must’ve misinterpreted who the smell was aimed at.”

Flailing, Stiles put the camera under his chin and slapped his pockets for his phone. “Uh you can definitely have my number. That would be more than I expected when I decided to talk to you to be perfectly honest with you.” Derek smiled as took the camera from under Stiles’ chin. He nudged their noses together before whispering something into Stiles’ ear.

“Let me take you to get ice-cream after this match?”

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr](http://gabbehxpineapple.tumblr.com)


End file.
